Should (not) Be
by Syalala Lala
Summary: [Shikamaru x Ino] Tidak, seharusnya tidak begini. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Jika dalam setiap helaan napas selalu hanya ada namanya. / AU / For Event Road to ShikaIno FanDays 2015: Come Back to Me. / Deep kiss for Lina Tiwi


_Apa cuaca cerah membuatmu gerah?_

Iris hitam pria itu segera memejam cepat sebelum kembali terbuka dengan sorot mata tak terbaca. Nara Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala saat tak sengaja membaca iklan minuman di papan reklame raksasa seberang gedung apartemennya.

Tidak, ia tidak suka diingatkan jika sekarang adalah musim panas. Mengingatnya hanya akan membuat rahangnya mengeras. Langkah kaki yang tadinya lambat bahkan kini berubah gegas.

 _Ia tidak suka._

Pria itu tak butuh waktu lama untuk tiba di depan pintu apartemennya.

Seharusnya ia segera masuk usai seharian penuh bekerja sebagai konsultan ahli di Biro Hukum ternama. Seharusnya ia segera masuk dan mendinginkan tubuhnya sambil bermalas-malasan. Seharusnya ia segera masuk mengingat betapa tergesanya ia melangkahkan kaki kemari.

Namun seperti kemarin, kakinya justru tak beranjak. Ditatapnya pintu cokelat yang masih sama. Ia menggeleng satu kali.

 _Tidak._

Tangan Shikamaru terulur memasukkan _password_.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok wanita cantik dengan senyum segar yang menyambutnya di sana. "Kau sudah pulang, Shikamaru- _kun_?"

Jeda lima detik dan Shikamaru tak jua menjawab. Ia masih berdiri tegak tak bergerak.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Alis pirang lawan bicaranya berkerut dengan sepasang aquamarine yang menatap heran. "Kenapa diam, Shika?"

 _Tidak._

Enam detik Shikamaru mencoba bersuara, namun yang terjadi justru napasnya terasa sesak secara tiba-tiba.

Pun saat wanita itu perlahan-lahan mengubah ekspresinya dan berkacak pinggang sembari berujar, "Hooo jadi begitu." Dia menatap galak, "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, bukan? Jangan pulang terlambat! Masakanku sampai dingin menunggumu kembali, tahu! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku sih, Shikaaa?"

Dada Shikamaru kian sesak.

Pria itu tahu. Meski wanita ini menghujaninya dengan omelan, tapi sorot matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan kasih sayang yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Hal yang sama yang selalu dijumpainya setiap kali wanita itu mengantar kepergiannya atau pun menyambut kepulangannya.

Shikamaru tahu.

Dan napasnya semakin sesak kala menyaksikan wanita itu menghela napas beberapa kali sebelum kembali tersenyum padanya dan berkata dengan nada melembut. "Sudahlah, yang penting kau pulang dengan selamat."

 _Tidak._

"Masuklah, Shika. Jangan berdiri saja di luar." Jemari lentik itu kini terulur dan pemiliknya tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Ino ..." bibir Shikamaru bergetar samar saat akhirnya bersuara. _Bisakah ini mengurangi sesak di dadanya?_

"Kemarilah, Shika- _kun_."

Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dan menggapai uluran tangan yang akan balas menggenggamnya erat dan menenangkannya dengan dekapan hangat.

Namun detik berikutnya ia kembali tergugu.

 _Seharusnya begitu._

 _Bukan seperti ini._

Karena tangannya hanya disambut angin kosong—sama seperti kemarin-kemarin.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Should (not) be**_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Story © Syalala Lala_

 _AU,_ _ **OOC**_ _, TYPOs,_ _ **KLISE**_ _  
_ _ **rush**_ _, flat,_ _ **ambigu**_ _, hurt cuma dikit, eyd?_

 _thanks to kak crystallized cherry  
hug and kiss to dearest Lina Tiwi_

 **For Event Road to ShikaIno FanDays 2015  
"Come Back to Me"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertengahan Juli.

Konon, saat itulah musim panas yang sebenarnya dimulai. Jarang sekali ada orang dewasa yang melewatkan malam musim panas mereka tanpa minum bir. Begitu pula yang dilakukan Nara Shikamaru.

Usai pulang kerja, pria itu duduk dengan mata mengantuk di sofa khususnya. Ino menyebutnya 'sofa pemalas' karena membuat siapa pun yang duduk di atasnya jadi semakin malas beranjak. Di atas meja kecil dekat sofa, nampak satu gelas kecil dengan sebotol minuman bir yang tinggal setengah. _Kheh_ , padahal ia belum makan malam.

Pria itu menarik napas. Sayup, terdengar suara berisik dari sosok cantik yang mengajaknya bicara dari arah dapur.

"Shikaaa~ coba tebak, aku masak menu apa untuk makan malam kali ini?"

Shikamaru menguap satu kali sebelum menjawab sekenanya, "Hn, apa saja asal bukan telur rebus." Pria itu kembali meneguk birnya. Ia memang tidak suka telur rebus.

DOENG

Terdengar suara wajan dipukul keras mendadak dan membuat Shikamaru sedikit terlonjak karena kaget.

"Jawab yang benar, Shika~~! Kau kan jenius, masa tidak bisa menebak aroma masakanku siih?" satu jeritan berisik lagi dari dapur.

 _Kheh, wanita. Suka sekali menuntut perhatian._

Shikamaru tidak mengerti dimana letak hubungan antara kejeniusan dengan aroma masakan. Malas repot-repot memikirkannya, pria itu merogoh sakunya dan mulai menyalakan pemantik.

"Entahlah, Ino," sahutnya usai menghembuskan asap pertamanya.

Jeda beberapa detik dan tak terdengar balasan apa pun.

Shikamaru menarik napas lega. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Ia memejamkan mata dan kembali mengisap batang rokoknya dengan nyaman sebelum sebuah jemari halus tiba-tiba merebut benda mungil itu dari celah bibirnya.

Kelopak matanya spontan terbuka.

Ino berdiri berkacak pinggang tepat di hadapannya.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, Shikaaa? Jangan merokok lagi! Kau tidak diam-diam berniat _mati_ lebih dulu dariku kan?" todong Ino sembari mengacungkan sutil.

Shikamaru hanya balas menggumam dengan nada pasrah, "Yaaa."

Selanjutnya, pria itu hanya menyembunyikan senyum samar seraya menatap punggung wanitanya yang perlahan menjauh dengan seribu omelan.

 _Berniat mati lebih dulu?_

Kheh, tentu saja tidak. Memang benar bahwa terkadang ia merokok. Tapi sejak menikah, ia tidak pernah benar-benar berniat merokok. Jika ada alasan kenapa ia masih melakukan itu, ialah karena diam-diam ia menikmati setiap kali Ino mendatanginya dan merebut batang mungil dari bibirnya. Jahat memang.

Tapi _tidak hanya wanita_ yang suka cari perhatian.

Pria itu kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam. Ia tidak tidur. Tidak pula mengantuk. Karena sebentar lagi, Ino tentu akan memanggilnya untuk menyantap makan malam.

 _Seharusnya begitu._

Namun di sebelahnya, berjejalan puntung rokok yang memenuhi asbak. Suara-suara berisik tadi pun lenyap—hanya sebatas angin lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makanan yang dingin telah selesai dipanaskan.

Pasangan suami istri itu kini duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Namun Shikamaru hanya menatap mangkok dan piring di hadapannya dengan wajah berkerut. Ck, Ino gemar sekali menyelipkan menu salad di sela menu makan malam mereka.

"Sayuran itu bagus untuk kesehatan lho~" terdengar celetukan dari sang wanita pirang di kursi seberang. "Ayo makan~~"

Shikamaru tahu pasti, Ino tentu sengaja menggodanya. Satu-satunya tumbuhan yang disukai Shikamaru hanyalah rumput laut. Itu pun harus dimakan bersama potongan ikan makarel. Seharusnya Ino paham, tapi sepertinya telah menjadi hobi baru Ino untuk menjejalinya dengan benda-benda bernama sayuran.

Pria itu menggerakkan sumpit di tangannya dengan malas. Mulutnya mulai mengunyah diiringi sorakan riang dari istrinya.

Namun tak lama setelah Shikamaru meletakkan sumpit tanda menyudahi makannya, sorakan Ino berganti menjadi pekik sebal.

"Ha-bis-kan ma-ka-nan-nya!"

Ino telah berdiri berkacak pinggang di depannya dengan muka galak.

"Kol merah itu penting untuk kesehatan pria pemalas yang sok sibuk sepertimu," tandasnya lagi.

Shikamaru tak lekas menyahut. Meski bukan ahli gizi, namun pemuda jenius itu sangat tahu. Kol merah memang mengandung vitamin C dua kali lebih banyak dari kol hijau. Ino sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali.

Tapi tetap saja sayuran merepotkan itu selalu tersisa di piringnya.

"Aku tidak suka yang merah," balas Shikamaru enteng.

Pria itu bisa melihat Ino melotot semakin galak. "Apa kaubilang?!"

"Aku memang tidak suka makan yang merah-merah," Shikamaru tersenyum samar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kecuali bibirmu."

Dalam sekejap, wajah wanitanya berubah tersipu. Rona kemerahan tercetak jelas di pipi putih yang kini bersemu.

 _Seharusnya begitu_.

Namun yang dilihatnya kini hanyalah bayang semu―yang membuat hatinya kian membeku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shikaaaaaaa jangan tidur di depan tivi!"

Suara berisik itu sontak membuatnya terbangun. Namun bukan suara itu yang membuatnya bangkit dan terduduk.

Tangan kekarnya segera menangkap jemari usil yang barusan mengerjainya dan menarik pemiliknya untuk bergabung di sofa malasnya usai makan malam.

"Kyaaaa~!" Ino menjerit ketika Shikamaru berhasil merebut 'senjata'-nya. "Kembalikaaan," serunya sambil berusaha menggapai kembali senjata berharga yang sengaja diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh suaminya.

Shikamaru menatap 'benda' tersebut di tangannya. Alis hitamnya mengernyit tipis. "Lagi?"

"Apanya yang lagi?" tanya Ino cemberut.

Pria itu mendengus seraya mengembalikan boneka nanas yang ujungnya digunakan Ino untuk membangunkannya barusan. "Benda-benda merepotkan. Kenapa harus boneka _nanas_?" ujarnya seraya bangkit dan berpindah ke kamar tidur.

Tidak heran jika Shikamaru menanyakannya. Ino memang gemar sekali mengoleksi benda-benda berbentuk nanas. Boneka, gantungan kunci, payung, sandal tidur, bantal, entah apa lagi.

Pria itu merebahkan tubuh tegapnya dan menguap di atas tempat tidur. Ino yang mengikutinya ke kamar hanya terkikik geli. Wanita itu duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai melakukan ritual sebelum tidur di depan cermin mungil.

Shikamaru menguap bosan sekali lagi begitu melihat cermin baru tersebut. Ia berujar sendiri, "Kenapa nanas lagi?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Ino yang baru selesai membersihkan wajahnya justru menyodorkan cermin tersebut tepat ke depan wajah Shikamaru. Tampak di sana bayangan wajah seorang pria dengan rambut dikuncir ke atas menyerupai buah nanas.

Alis hitam Shikamaru terangkat sebelah. Matanya yang masih mengantuk telah berputar dengan gerakan malas. "Aku rusa. Bukan nanas."

Ino tertawa lagi sambil meletakkan cerminnya. "Siapa bilang kau nanas?"

Detik berikutnya, wanita itu telah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Shikamaru. Iris birunya memaku netra gelap suaminya dengan sinar menggoda. "Wahai Tuan Rusa yang terhormat."

Jemari lentiknya menjelajah perlahan, menelusup ke sela-sela rambut hitam Shikamaru dan melepas ikat rambutnya yang masih terpasang.

Sorot biru itu perlahan meredup dengan gerak bibir lamat-lamat. "Bawa aku," lalu berganti desahan pelan, "ke surgamu."

Tatapan malas Shikamaru berubah dalam sekejap. Malam musim panas mereka pun telah menjelma menjadi malam yang semakin panas.

 _Seharusnya_.

Namun yang ditemuinya malam ini hanyalah kesunyian―dan keheningan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Normalnya, orang tak ingin tidur berlama-lama di musim panas. Berbeda dengan musim dingin dimana setiap orang betah bersembunyi di balik selimut masing-masing.

Lain halnya dengan Shikamaru.

Matahari sudah muncul dengan sengat panasnya sedari tadi. Namun pria itu masih saja tak peduli. Bukan—memang bukan―cuacanya yang membuatnya bertahan untuk tetap bergelung di atas tempat tidur.

Namun aroma wangi helai pirang lembut yang memenuhi organ penciumannya, juga kulit halus sosok cantik yang tengah didekapnya, serta perasaan hangat yang menenangkan hatinya. Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah melepasnya.

Pria itu semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Tangan kekarnya melingkari rapat pinggang istrinya. Ia selalu mampu mengingat lingkar pinggang wanitanya sejak terakhir kali ia peluk. Dan pagi ini, pinggang itu terasa 0,023 cm lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. _Apakah Ino berdiet?_

Wanitanya yang kemudian terbangun, kini telah balas memeluknya. Jari-jari halus itu bergerak memainkan rambut hitam Shikamaru pun membuat matanya semakin betah terpejam. Terlebih ketika Ino tak segan memberinya _morning-kiss_ , hadiah setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

Ketika Ino bersiap bangkit dari tempat tidur, dengan sigap Shikamaru menahan pinggangnya. Lalu pagi keduanya berakhir dengan panas seperti malam sebelumnya.

 _Seharusnya_.

Namun pagi ini sedemikian sepi―dan hanya dilaluinya seorang diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan kekar itu menyambar jaket hijau tua yang menggantung di lemari. Jaket yang dipilihkan Ino dengan dalih 'pemalas sepertimu akan tampak keren dengan jaket ini lho Shika~'. Dikenakannya jaket tebal tadi dengan cepat tanpa peduli cuaca di luar yang menyengat.

Ia sudah menghabiskan secangkir kopi instan dengan terburu dan selembar roti gandum sebelum bersiap pergi.

Hari ini. Tanggal ini.

Pria itu menyetir mobilnya sendirian. Tak begitu banyak orang yang berkeliaran di tengah jalan. Hanya butuh dua puluh menit, ia sudah tiba di tempat tujuan pertama.

Toko Bunga FloweRara, satu-satunya toko bunga yang tetap buka dan menyediakan bunga di segala musim dan cuaca.

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Seolah baru kemarin ia mendengar suara berisik di sisinya yang meributkan bunga apa saja yang harus mereka bawa. Sayang, saat itu ia tidak begitu memerhatikan kalimat-kalimat istrinya. Dan kali ini, ia terpaksa bergantung pada penjaga toko untuk memilihkannya bunga yang tepat.

Pria itu mengangguk sekilas pada penjaga toko sebelum menerima buket bunga yang dipesannya sejak minggu lalu, membayar secepatnya, kemudian berlalu tanpa memedulikan tatapan-tatapan heran yang tertuju pada jaket tebalnya.

Seolah baru kemarin pula ia mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

Ino berkata padanya, "Aku mau membagikan bunga-bunga ini untuk mereka di sana." Telunjuk wanita itu mengarah pada gerombolan anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain ceria di seberang.

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas mendengarnya. Istrinya memang pecinta bunga dan suka sekali dengan anak-anak.

"Ayolah, Shika~ kau 'kan bakal berbincang lama dengan temanmu di cafe sebelah sebelum kita pergi. Daripada aku mengganggu kalian, lebih baik aku bermain bersama mereka," tambah Ino bersikeras.

Shikamaru kembali menghela napas. Ia tahu, Ino memang sedang menginginkan anak. Hal yang menyebabkan kesukaan istrinya pada anak kecil semakin menjadi-jadi dan sering membuatnya lupa diri.

"Ino," ujar Shikamaru kemudian. "Pembicaraan kami―aku dan temanku—nanti tidak akan lama."

Ino sudah akan balas menyahut, namun Shikamaru mendahuluinya dengan tatapan serius. "Jadi kau juga jangan lama-lama."

Wanita pirang itu kemudian tergelak. Dia berkata riang sambil mengedipkan mata dan mengangkat kelingkingnya, "Aku akan segera kembali. Janji."

 _Janji._

"Hn, dasar keras kepala." Shikamaru hanya bisa menggeleng menyaksikan wanitanya berbalik memunggunginya dengan riang demi menemui anak-anak itu.

 _Kau memang harus segera kembali, Nara Ino._

Kembali ke pelukannya.

 _Seharusnya_ kembali ke pelukannya.

 _Seharusnya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di tempat itu sepi, nyaris tanpa bunyi.

Mungkin hanya dirinya yang terpikir untuk berlama-lama mengunjungi pemakaman di tengah cuaca musim panas. Sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki hingga saat ini pun wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Ia memang sudah berdoa dan berdiam sejak tadi di sana.

Tapi tidak.

Ia belum jua ingin beranjak.

Butuh sekian jenak hingga pria itu kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk sekali lagi sebagaimana yang selalu dilakukannya setiap berkunjung kemari. Sekaligus memberi penghormatan pada makam almarhum Ayahnya yang berulang tahun hari ini. Tanggal 15 Juli.

Ia mendongakkan kepala memandang ke atas, menatap langit cerah dengan awan putih yang berarak damai—yang biasanya selalu menjadi favoritnya dan mendamaikan kemelut hatinya.

 _Seharusnya_.

Karena langit cerah dengan awan putih itu hanyalah hal yang dilihatnya beberapa jam lalu. Dan kini, langit biru tersebut telah berubah warna menjadi oranye.

Lalu perlahan menjelma gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi langkah kaki terdengar menyusuri koridor hening Rumah Sakit Konoha di malam hari. Pemiliknya berjalan cepat seolah sudah sangat hafal dengan lorong-lorong yang harus dilaluinya, lengkap dengan suasana suram yang terlihat akrab dengannya.

Pria berjaket hijau tua itu sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan bernomor S-122. Ia mendekat perlahan ke tengah ruangan, mendapati sosok yang menghuni kamar tersebut sejak sekian lama. Tubuhnya berdiri tegak dengan tatapan mata melekat.

Dia, satu-satunya wanita yang dipilih dan dicintainya.

Jemari Shikamaru terulur perlahan, punggung tangannya menyentuh kulit wajah wanita itu lamat-lamat. Masih sama, tak berubah meski hari ini genap setahun dia terbaring di sana.

Tepat di hari ulang tahun Ayahnya satu tahun yang lalu.

Seharusnya saat itu mereka berjalan bersama ke pemakaman, berdoa, dan memperingati hari tersebut bersama-sama selepas dari toko bunga. Bukannya malah berujung pada malapetaka.

 _Seharusnya_.

Mereka baru dua tahun menikah. Sedang merencanakan untuk segera memiliki anak. Sedang merencanakan pindah dari apartemen dan membeli rumah. Sedang merencanakan untuk membuka Toko Bunga sendiri dan rutin mengunjungi tempat penampungan anak. Sedang merencanakan untuk menghabiskan libur akhir tahun berdua di Kiri layaknya pasangan muda. Dan masih banyak rencana-rencana lainnya.

Namun kejadian sekian detik telah mengubah seluruh mimpi mereka.

Ino mengalami kecelakaan saat menyelamatkan salah satu anak yang berlarian hingga ke tepi jalan. Shikamaru yang ketika itu berada di dalam Cafe, masih sempat menyaksikan tubuh ramping istrinya terlempar deras dengan kepala terbentur trotoar.

Ibarat mimpi terburuk yang pernah dilihatnya.

Tidak! Ia tidak mau percaya. Pun ketika orang-orang berkerumun dan ambulans datang membawa tubuh Ino yang penuh luka. Ia masih belum mau percaya ketika tim dokter yang menangani operasinya kemudian memberinya penjelasan sementara.

Cedera kepala Ino terlalu parah. Batang otaknya memang tidak bermasalah, yang berarti pernapasan dan jantung Ino masih memungkinkan untuk bekerja. Namun lain halnya dengan kondisi otak besarnya. Trauma pasca benturan hebat telah menyebabkan tubuh langsing itu terbaring koma.

Otak jenius Shikamaru tak berfungsi saat mendengarnya.

Kheh, ini tentu bercanda. Bukankah mereka berdua akan mengunjungi makam Ayahnya? Bukankah setelah ini, mereka masih akan ...? Tidak, pasti ada kesalahan diagnosa.

Namun tubuh berbalut perban itu adalah jawaban nyatanya.

.

.

Satu bulan pertama semenjak insiden kecelakaan, telah menjadi masa-masa terberat bagi Shikamaru dimana ia selalu menyalahkan sekitarnya namun berakhir dengan menyalahkan dirinya. Pengendara mabuk yang menabrak istrinya telah mendekam selamanya di penjara. Apa lagi yang bisa ia perbuat?

Tiga bulan berlalu dan istrinya masih saja terbaring koma. Shikamaru mulai lebih terbiasa dengan perubahan siklus hidupnya dan kondisi apartemennya yang berkali lipat lebih sepi, meski hati terdalamnya sama sekali tidak. Namun ia sudah bersumpah untuk terus menjaga Ino dan tetap berada di sisinya. Mereka sama-sama tak punya saudara. Hanya mereka dari anggota keluarga masing-masing yang tersisa.

Bulan keenam, tim dokter telah angkat tangan dan menyatakan sulit untuk memperkirakan kemungkinan sembuhnya cedera kepala Ino. Rumah sakit lain yang menjadi bahan rujukan pun tak ada yang memberi kabar baik. Bisikan-bisikan santer tak berperikemanusiaan mulai terdengar menyebut-nyebut kemungkinan eutanasia.

Tidak.

Demi Tuhan. Ini bahkan belum setahun dan mereka sudah menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan istrinya mati pelan-pelan.

Meski semua orang mengatakan ini merepotkan, baginya tidak. Ini adalah pengecualian dari seluruh kondisi merepotkan. Ia menulikan telinga setiap kali tim dokter berkata, "tinggal menunggu waktu" atau "tinggal menunggu kuasa Tuhan."

Aneh memang.

Baginya tetap tidak. Dalam hal ini, ia sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Selalu berusaha datang dan berkunjung setiap waktu ia bisa. Menggenggam erat tangan lentik itu dan mencoba mengajaknya bicara secerewet yang ia bisa. Memainkan helaian pirang istrinya dengan ujung boneka nanas. Menelusur garis wajah cantik itu dengan punggung tangan dan ujung jemarinya.

Seperti yang selalu dilakukan wanita itu padanya.

Dan itu pula yang _seharusnya_ ia dilakukan sekarang.

Namun hari ini agak berbeda dari 365 hari sebelumnya. Pria itu hanya terdiam dengan tatapan tajam menerawang.

Ia masih mampu mengingat seluruh kejadian tepat sehari sebelum tragedi maut itu terjadi. Ia ingat kata demi kata yang diucapkan istrinya saat menyambutnya pulang dengan omelan. Ia ingat ketika mereka saling mencoba menarik perhatian sambil menunggu makan malam dan Shikamaru lah yang berhasil memenangkannya. Ia ingat bagaimana Ino menjejalinya dengan kol merah dan berakhir dengan pipi wanita itu bersemu merah.

Ia ingat saat istrinya menjahili dirinya yang tertidur di sofa malas dengan boneka nanas. Ia ingat bagaimana mereka berdebat di atas tempat tidur tentang rusa dan nanas, yang kemudian berakhir dengan adegan panas. Ia ingat sensasi hangat ketika jemari halus istrinya menelusuri wajahnya, pun lingkar pinggang seksi milik istrinya, juga bibir merah yang mendesahkan namanya.

Ia masih ingat saat mereka berjalan bersisian ke toko bunga keesokan paginya. Ia ingat _dress_ yang dikenakan wanitanya―beserta aroma parfumnya yang menguar. Juga saat _dress_ violet itu berubah warna menjadi merah dan aroma parfumnya berganti anyir darah. Ia bahkan masih teringat hal-hal yang tak ingin ia ingat.

Nyatanya, semua ingatan itu justru membuatnya kian sesak hingga hampir lupa cara bernapas. Ingatan tentang sosok Ino yang bisa menjadi teman, ibu, juga istri yang luar biasa. Nara Ino adalah segalanya bagi Nara Shikamaru.

Pria itu menggerakkan tangan perlahan, memeluk pinggang yang telah jauh lebih kurus tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati. Biasanya ia menceritakan banyak hal dengan harapan Ino akan mendengarnya, lalu terbangun dan menimpalinya. Tapi hari ini tidak.

Lidahnya kelu dan hanya bisa mengulang-ulang kalimat.

"Bangunlah Ino."

 _Kembalilah._

"Nara Ino."

 _Kau sudah berjanji untuk kembali padaku._

"Bangun."

 _Kembalilah._

Namun lagi-lagi yang didapatinya hanyalah hampa. Ia bisa merasakan sesak bertubi-tubi yang mencengkam dadanya.

Genggamannya bergetar bersamaan dengan gerak bibirnya yang tampak samar.

"Aku, aku, ..." pertahanannya rubuh kala ia sempurna tergugu. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara sementara sesak dadanya kian menggila.

 _Aku tanpamu_ _..._

Bagaimana bisa, bagaimana bisa jika dalam setiap helaan napasnya selalu hanya ada namanya. Sendiri; ia yakin tidak akan bisa. Bagaimana bisa?

 _Tidak._

Seharusnya tidak begini. Seharusnya yang dialaminya tidak begini.

Pria itu berusaha mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Menatap wajah damai di balik selang tersebut. Tatapan nanarnya beralih pada mesin di dekat ranjang. Berharap kotak elektronik tersebut menampilkan garis bergelombang.

Detik dimana logika menyadarkannya akan harapan yang sia-sia, Shikamaru bermaksud hendak mengalihkan pandang. Namun sebelum sempat melakukannya, seketika jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Karena yang terlihat berikutnya justru _garis datar_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BELOM END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AN:**

Finally ikutan event juga (maap cuma nyumbang beginian hiks). All thanks to temen-temen panitia **Event Road to ShikaIno FanDay 2015** ^.^

Spesial untuk syeme-ku, **Lina Tiwi:** Makasih banyak udah sering dibikin terharu sama kamuuu. Sendiri mungkin ga bisa, tapi berdua pasti bisa! :*

Sedikit **tambahan** : (kali aja ada yang bermaksud nagih utang huhu) Maafkan aku, utang-utangnya akan kuusahakan kelar setelah masalah hiatusku tuntas :')

Thank you! :*

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin awal musim gugur bertiup sedikit kencang, menerbangkan helai pirang sosok cantik yang tengah duduk terdiam. Pria di sampingnya membelai perlahan rambut _blonde_ tersebut kemudian menatapnya lurus. Kelopak mata malasnya masih tak berubah, namun tatapannya jauh lebih bersungguh-sungguh.

Tangan kanan pria itu bergerak membetulkan syal ungu di leher jenjang istrinya. Ia bergumam seolah mengajak berbincang.

"Kupikir saat itu kau benar-benar meninggalkanku selama-lamanya."

Tentu saja saat itu Shikamaru didera _shock_ luar biasa. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa ia akan kehilangan sosok cerewet itu untuk selama-lamanya.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Memang bukan keajaiban langka yang hanya terjadi satu kali dalam seratus kasus. Nara Ino telah membuka mata setelah satu tahun koma, meski dengan kondisi yang mustahil kembali pulih sempurna. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya atau bebas bicara seperti sedia kala.

Cedera otak besar telah menyebabkan Ino tidak dapat merespons rangsangan apa pun dari luar. _Vegetative state_ ; demikian dokter menyebutnya.

Dengan kata lain, istrinya ini tidak benar-benar 'bangun'. Mata Ino memang terbuka, namun tidak untuk melihatnya. Bibir wanita itu terkadang bergerak, namun bukan untuk bicara atau mengomelinya. Wanita itu _tidur_ dalam keadaan bangun.

Meski tidak bisa mendengar suara berisiknya atau menyaksikan wajah super ekspresifnya, tapi untuk saat ini, melihat tatapan mata biru itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Shikamaru Nara. Hanya itu yang paling diinginkannya di dunia.

Pria itu membungkuk usai memasangkan syal ungu tadi. Ia memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang dan menghapus jarak keduanya. Ia bergumam lagi, "Aku tahu kau keras kepala."

Shikamaru meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kecil Ino. Tangannya kini melingkari tubuh wanitanya semakin erat. Ia menaikkan ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum samar.

"Kheh, kau tentu tidak akan pergi begitu saja."

Dekapannya melembut seiring gerak jemarinya yang menelusup semakin dalam. Kepalanya bergerak, menatap wajah cantik itu dari samping. Suaranya merendah separuh berbisik.

"Aku sangat mengenalmu. Kau tentu menepati janjimu."

Pria itu tak menunda lagi untuk bergerak mendekat dan menciumnya. Menyesap aroma yang sudah ia rindukan sejak lama. Merasakan kelembutan yang selalu memberinya kehangatan.

 _Terima kasih sudah berjuang untuk kembali, Nara Ino._

Iris matanya semakin memejam.

 _Hari ini ulang tahunku. Dan kau tahu pasti, besok adalah ulang tahunmu._

 _Kau tentu ingin membuka matamu di hari bahagia kita berdua._

 _Aku tahu_.

 _Aku tahu._

Tangan kanannya bergerak, menyentuh pipi wanitanya dan bermaksud semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Namun pria itu terkejut merasakan tangannya yang lembab. Ia menghentikan ciumannya dengan cepat dan membalik kursi roda itu agar segera menghadap ke arahnya.

Mendadak ia sulit bernapas mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya.

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak mungkin_.

Wajah cantik itu tampak tersenyum—meski dengan bening kaca di bola mata birunya. Bibir tipisnya bergerak-gerak, seolah ingin mengatakan kalimat walau susah payah.

Dada Shikamaru kembali sesak. Bukan sesak seperti biasanya, tapi sesak yang menyenangkan. Seakan ia bisa mendengar irama melodi di telinganya dan membuat genggaman tangannya mengerat.

 _Tidak._

Tak akan ada lagi perkataan "seharusnya tak begini". Tak akan ada pengandaian atau penyesalan yang bagaimana pun lagi. Karena memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini. Memang sudah cukup seperti ini.

 _Tidak._

 _Kheh, ia sudah tak menuntut apa-apa lagi._

 _Ia sudah tak menginginkan apa pun lagi._

Awal musim gugur 2015, di salah satu sudut taman Rumah Sakit Konoha, Nara Shikamaru telah berjanji.

" _ **Terima kasih tidak menyerah untuk membuatku kembali, Shika."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cinta tidak hanya tentang perjuangan dan pengorbanan  
Tapi juga mengajarkan tentang ketulusan, keikhlasan, penerimaan, serta melahirkan rasa syukur atas segala kondisi dan keadaan.

* * *

 **Keterangan:**

1\. Kasus tentang pasien yang memberi respons kognitif meski sedang dalam _vegetative state_ , pernah dialami oleh Scott Routley (39), pria asal Kanada. Tapi dalam kondisi yang ehm-lumayanbanyak-ehm berbeda (plak)

2\. Makanan favorit Shika: makerel dan rumput laut, serta tidak suka telur rebus (aku malah baru tau hiks)

Halo :)  
Lama nggak nge-penpik dan tulisanku berasa kaku banget. Mana udah mepet jadi gak sempet dibaca ulang (plak). Berkenan memberi komentar? Segala koreksian diterima dengan dada terbuka~ (?)

Terima kasih :))


End file.
